Orginal Soulmates Kol and Elijah edition
by CheshireCat19
Summary: Can't say anything here because I give the story away...Its about Kol Elijah and my ocs although thet are NOT marysues
1. Vamp to Human to VampWait what?

**A/N: Well here is my FIRST VD fanfic...Please be nice...kinda...also my bestest Friend who I call Tory helped me write this...Oh I go by Izzy with her ;). But yeah.**

** ME: Kol do the disclaimer!**

**Kol: Make me!**

**ME: Klaus Kol's not being nice!**

**Klaus: DO I have to go get the dagger!**

**Kol: *Grumbles* Rinix14 doesn't own us if she did we would all be hers and her friend tory's...Oh BUT she does own Tory, Izzy and anyother OCs throughout the story...This disclaimer is for the entire story so I won't have to say this again!**

**Me:...Well I guess that's it on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>POV Izzy<em>

_The date was 1812 and the war against England wasn't going well. With Papa and our brother Slater out fighting it was left to me and Tory to keep the house up to task and keep it open for the wounded. "Izzy we need more bandages Nik and Kol are bleedin' out." Tory said rushing in with blood cloth in her hands. _

_"Got it right here go get those boys comfortable and make sure the two others are out of our way. That Elijah worries more about those younger ones that I'm tempted to drug him just so he'll sleep." I said handing the cloth to my sister. _

_"Well maybe if you hadn't turned them human he wouldn't have to worry you damn witch." Tory said brushing her midnight black hair out of her face. _

_"I wouldn't had to of if they hadn't have gone after you." I said tying my dark red hair up in a bun. Laughing Tory walked away into Slater's room where Elijah and Finn sat with their younger brothers. After bringing the water in I watched Tory drag Elijah out the door._

* * *

><p><em>POV Tory:<em>

_"Elijah look you really need to calm down. My sister and I can take care of your brothers. I know we caused this BUT if you hadn't attacked first we wouldn't have turned them human. Also you should have taken them to a safe place to wait for us to change them back not sit there and bring them into a war zone." I said as I let go of Elijah. _

_"Well if you damn witches would have just given us your blood this wouldn't have happened." Finn said as he stepped in front of Elijah. _

_"Fuck you asshole. If you would have shut your fucking mouth and looked before you tired to make us your blood whores you would have realized we were witches." I shouted in the oldest brother's face. Then Elijah stepped in putting a hand on Finn's chest, because he realized that I was five seconds away from turning the cocky vamp into the cockroach he really was. _

_"Look Miss. Van Klaus you're right in saying that we should have looked at you better. We would have realized that you weren't what you seemed." Elijah said apologetically. _

_"Well…just keep out of our way as we work on your brothers…otherwise they will die." I said walking back towards my sister and to check on Nik and Kol and Elijah watched me walk away. As I got to Izzy she looked at me "Now Tory is that the type of language a young lady should use?" Izzy said sarcastically rolling her eyes in amusement._

_" No that's why I use it." I said. Now Izzy and I walked back inside to put fresh bandages on Nik and Kol. Elijah came in to see if we needed any help. "Do you lady's need any help?" Elijah said. "Kol tends to flinch every time we use the medicine you could hold him down for us." Izzy said. _

_"Sure no problem." Elijah said. So as Izzy and I sat Kol up we quickly unwrapped his bandages to put the medicine on Elijah slipped in behind him to hold him still and Finn watched next to Nik's bed as Izzy and I did a healing spell on Kol. As Finn sat there and watched he asked "what are you girls doing?" I looked up at him as I said "we are doing a healing spell on him then we will do one on Nik and in a weeks time they will be better and we will change them back." Finn looked at me relived and started to relax back in his chair. _

_As we started chanting we realized something went wrong we realized in order to heal them and turn them back they needed fresh human blood. Izzy turned to me and said "we need to kill people." "But who should we kill." I said looking at Izzy. ''Well if you want someone to kill we can find them for you and they are not innocent either." Finn said. We looked at each other and said together "Alright but we have to kill them otherwise it wont work." _

_Finn and Elijah looked at us and nodded and Elijah said "Alright we will go get them for you guys." I looked at Elijah and said "But they can not be innocent so go to the prison." Elijah nodded and him and Finn took off at a dead run to the prison. I looked at Izzy and she looked worried " I don't like the fact that we have too kill two people innocent or not it's not how we are supposed to be we are supposed to keep the balance of the species even if they are original vampires." Izzy said _

_"But it's our fault they are back human in the first place." I argued back intensely. " yeah but it's what's right but I do see your point it feels off …I just feel something bad is going to happen when we kill them." Izzy said. I looked at her and gave her a huge and said "Nothing is going to happen they need our help Izzy we did this to them it's our fault the least we can do is save them from dying." "Ok we will save them your right it's our fault we did this to them the least we can do is save them from dying."_

* * *

><p><em>POV Izzy:<em>

_Elijah and Finn came back with the prisoners. "Here are the guys you asked for. Both are murders. The blond one killed a child and the black haired killed his own family." Finn stated shaking his head in disgust at the lowly humans before him. "Wow humans never cease to amaze me." I said as I looked at Tory. _

_"I told you so. Humans need to be thinned into those who have innocence and those who need to be sent to the grave." She said with an evil smirk on her face. Laughing I took out the two knives we were going to use and handed one to Tory. _

_"Okay so we're going to kill them be ready to lead Nik and Kol to them as fast as you can!" I said turning towards the brothers. As I looked towards Tory I had to chuckle at how crazy she looked with the knife in her hand. "Izzy I wanna start now damn it. I know both these kin killers. One killed my fiancé the other killed my best friend!" Tory said as recognition lit her dark grey eyes up. Wincing at the image of Damon and Katrina dead I whipped around and punched the kin killers in the face. _

_"You fuckers. You're the assholes who killed my family. I think I'm going to enjoy killin ya'll now!" I said as Tory laughed next to me. In the corner of my eye I saw Finn and Elijah's shocked face at my outbursts. "Huh ya'll brought your brothers early. Damn this means we have to hurry." I said as Finn and Elijah set Kol and Nik on the couch. Tory looked at Elijah and nodded then said "Ok on the count of three we'll slit their throat and you help Nik and Kol attack them….ok ready 1.2.3 now!" _

_And as we are chanting the incantation they attacked them kin killers. After about ten minutes the spell was done and they were back to normal Nik and Kol looked at us in concern as we both collapse to the floor in extreme agony then it dawned on Elijah " Finn we have to change them now!" just as Kol latched on to Tory and Elijah to me. Once we were drained of blood the two vampires made us drink their blood completing the transformation into vampires._

**End flash back**

Tory's pov

Looking at the tree's flying by I knew we would be going back to the place where it all began. Looking down at the invitation we received I realized that we would see the four brothers once again. "Welcome home Isobellah welcome home." I said looking over to the passenger seat of the car to see Izzy nodding back as she said "I'm not sure if it's good to be back but we will see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all for now. The POV also starts where it ended meanig Tory's POV starts the next chapter! Oh and Tory says we need at least 10 reviewers or no fast update!**


	2. Together againI think?

**A/N: Well here is my FIRST VD fanfic...Please be nice...kinda...also my bestest Friend who I call Tory helped me write this...Oh I go by Izzy with her ;). But yeah. Oh sorry for this being short I just wanted to get this out so I wouldn't keep you waiting any longer...I am a really slow writer but I have Tory telling me to update so maybe that will help :)**

**ME: Thank You fo the reviews I'm so glad that I got over ten reviews. Now I think I'm going to take a page out of some authors books' and have some of the characters answer your questions/reviews...BUT only if I get at least 15 reviews this time(Not really I just like reviews)...(Kol gets tortured most passionatly)**

**Kol: Wait...what!**

**Klaus:*rubs hands evilly* Do come here baby brother!**

**Kol:...*screams then faints***

**Me and Klaus: XD *rofl* OMG tell me you got that on camera?**

**Elijah: Yes I did!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Tory:<strong>

As I pulled in to our driveway I smiled at how our old home looked exactally the same as it did when we first left. "Hey Izzy do you think that old swing Finn put up for us is still there?" Tory asked. Izzy looked to me and let out a cheshire smile, "Only one way to find out." She said before taking off to the backyard.

Following Izzy's excited pace we made to the back at the same time, only to freeze at how mother's garden was not only emmaculatly kept, but there seemed to be added decorations. Laughing at the wonderfully designed decorations I knew the only two people who would have kept the garden in this condition would be Finn and Klaus. "Oh Tory it's just how we left it. We must go see if Niklaus and Finn are still here, we need to thank them." Izzy said her eyes sparkling with joy. I smiled at Izzy's joy and walked softly to my mother's herb garden. "No need to worry about out Herbs Izzy, they were able to find all the ones we needed and have planted them here." I said relieved that we didn't have to go on a wild goose chase for our herbs

**POV Izzy:**

Looking up from where I was picking some Cornflowers, I ran over to where Tory was standing. "Oh they even have wolfs-bane." I said my childish side coming to surface at the beauty and care our boys put into restoring our garden. "Oh Tory we really must thank them." I said my French accent slipping through. "Why of course we will." Tory said in a heavy German accent. Here I should probably explain, you see Victoria and I have the same father but different mothers. My mother was French while Tory's mother was German. When we were both 16 our mothers died and we were sent to our father, although we kept our last names, mine is Roux and Tory's is Van Klaus. Our full names are Isobella (Izzy) Rose Roux and Victoria Marie Van Klaus.

"Hey Tory there are a couple of boxes on the swing, can I open them?" I asked. "Yeah go ahead." She said smiling. Not wanting to hold back I ripped open the boxes and found beautiful ball gowns. "Hey Tory one of these must be for you. The boxes say that they are from Elijah and Kol." I said pulling out my leaf green dress that sparkled under the sun. The dress was decorated with leaves and vines weaving in and out throughout the bust and waist. Wanting to try it on, I ran inside and slipped into it only to hear a gasp from behind me. "Oh Izzy you look just like your mama." Tory said as she brushed my hair away from my face. "Thank ya kindly Tory. Now go try yours on. That crimson will go amazing with your hair, I just know it!" I said pushing Tory to her room. Laughing Tory shut the door only to walk out five minutes later. "Oh wow Tory you look just like you maman too. You know what I just realized...these are the dresses we told them about all those years ago. This one looks just like the one maman first wore when she met papan." I said in wonder. "Woah you're right." She said smiling at the thoughtfulness of our boys. As we put away the dresses I noticed a note on the ground. "Tory there is a note saying that we are invited to the ball the Mikaelsons are throwing." I said loudly. "Well call them up and tell them we will be going. No need to keep them waiting...seeing as Kol has been by the window for the past twenty minutes." Tory said laughing. Kol Mikaelson had pushed open the door with a pout on his face. "How did you know?" He asked sulking. "You spike your hair and I saw the tips. Oh and be here by eight to pick us up please. I assume Izzy is with Elijah?" Tory stated stiffly. Laughing I had to duck into my room so Kol wouldn't know that Tory was joking.

**POV Tory:**

As I saw Izzy walk away I dropped my act and kissed Kol on the lips. "You ass. You didn't call, you didn't write. For all I knew you were dead." I said smacking his shoulder. Kol flinched as I added a shock to his brain. "I'm sorry hun if I had known you both were still alive then I would have told you that it was safe to come back to." He said pulling me in close. "Yeah well where is Elijah? Izzy is dying to see him." I asked looking out the window at my sister as she spoke with the flowers. "Well he's been behind her for the past twenty minutes." Kol said smiling as Elijah pulled my sister in his arms. "They look perfect for eachother." I said looking fondly at Izzy. "Yeah but so are we. I wouldn't trade you for anything." Kol said, his arms wrapping around me. Leaning back I let out a content sigh, "And you think I would trade you. You are my one and only Kol." I whispered, wishing for this moment to never end.


End file.
